


no thoughts, head empty

by ks__log



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks__log/pseuds/ks__log
Summary: basically thots/drabble dump....since i know i can never finish a full work LMAO
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 9





	1. teuk centric (modern magic au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in line with modern magic au where he has wings :pensive:

sometimes, leeteuk would say “the heavens are calling me back.”

what does he mean? no one knows, but they know that he was joking off the fact he has wings, that he strives to be angelic.

he is an “angel that had fallen from the skies,” an amnesiac, a soul that wanders and brings light to people. angels do something to fall down to earth. what does it mean to go back?

in these moments, people would fear. that leeteuk would leave them, the selfish urge for him to stay and be with them longer, so that he can feed off their energies and be happy too. what does he think? no one knows.

they do know, however, that it is best that this angel belongs among the people on earth.


	2. 83line (teuk centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my 83line feelings from this one image thread on twitter....

jungsoo yearns. he yearns for love, for company, for happiness. he tries to be the best, a comforting figure, a hard-worker.

sometimes these things just don’t go together.

he works hard, gets those shows booked, memorizes those scripts. he offers kind words, adapts to the situation well, 

he sets up walls. many of them in fact, and he withdraws behind them, keeping everyone at an arm’s distance always. yet he yearns, he wants to be held and told that he did well. he wants - no - needs company and affection, but who would give him that when he rarely ever offers himself?

sometimes he really thinks he’s just that selfish. wanting, but not giving, even though he had given so much of himself away already. his livelihood, his happiness, his effort and hard work, spent on something as a lifeline and a safety net. never stepped too far out of the comfort zone for fearing what will happen once he’s truly alone.

he’s really, really scared. of what he can do to himself, of what others would do and say to him. would they even be there to do anything at all?

so for now, jungsoo stays with what is comfortable. he tries to make it work, reaching out and expecting no response, offering things but not what matters. they’re both busy after all, and it hurts even more knowing he’s barely even a part of super junior anymore.

they’re everything to junsgoo.  _ he’s _ everything to jungsoo.

but why? why couldn’t anything work in his favor for once? why must the world drive them so thin, so strained and tired?


	3. wonteuk (mafia au draft)

They both were men who had nothing to lose, but wanted it all. And they had the ability to make all their desires come true. So they had banded together, Jungsoo and Siwon, running for 20 years or so.

Jungsoo was not a man of the streets - swearing off alcohol, smoking, and the likes of it - yet that very factor was what made him feared among the underground. Clad in a white suit and golden hair, it was as if he was above the thugs and dirtiness that ran amok in the business, pristine and cold.

Siwon was always behind him.

He was like a shadow, the dark greys and black of his clothes never leaving too far from the white. That just aura he gave off was unusual, why would a seemingly righteous man willingly smear his hands in filth? Siwon would’ve thought so too himself, but that sentiment was not what should be held to as a bodyguard. He was there to protect what  _ he _ believed was right, after all. And what he believed in was Jungsoo.

They were not alone, of course. There were many others among and below them, what with “organized” crime and all that. 

* * *

“If not drinking or smoking, how do you relieve stress?”

“I don’t have stress.”

“That will very clearly explain the constant wrinkles on your forehead.”

“...if you do insist, I clean. This suit doesn’t whiten itself, you know.”

“Then you should’ve been a cleaner.”

“Aren’t I already one? Siwon-ah, you and I, we’ve been doing that for years now. These streets, this city…It was so awfully dirty before.”

Siwon wonders if it really was the right thing to do. After all, the weight and purity of their sins and virtues lies on how they see it. Can one see if one was dirty without being clean, and can one truly see if anything was askew if one was among that wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> initial thots for mafia au...wonteuk amirite folks


	4. kyuhyun - kingsman au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kingsman au, based on i think i japanese mv

kyuhyun sits on one of the room's couch-stools and stares at the fancy clothing that hangs on softly lit shelves. the intricate stitching and designs hides lethal weapons invisible to the untrained eye, but kyuhyun  is  trained. but _is_ he ready?

he wonders about all that came before him, all the people who bore the name " _gallahad_." were they worthy, or ill-fitted like him? kyuhyun can't help but think that a normal person like him would be unsuitable for this role; this dapper and charismatic silent savior of the world kind of role. he wonders if the trials he had been through to get here are conquered truthfully.

the items on the walls hang solemnly as a reminder the eventually, he will also fail. 

but also a reminder that kyuhyun can do whatever it is that he can in his power just a little more to contribute, and continue this name.

after all,  _ manners maketh man _ , and his thoughts will go nowhere if there was no action to back it up.


	5. modern magic (teuk pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this really is the laziest of lazy posts LOL anyway...context is that modern magic follows real life events and yknow. heechul is now dating momo so teuk is 🤞 off with won now i guess. idk, this is teuk pov to won and i wrote this at 3 am excuse anything that doesn't make sense

"look, it's - i don't know. we've been falling out for the last few years anyway, even though i still- i loved him. and he... he can move on more quickly than i do. but it's not grounds for us to be some messy rebound, you don't deserve it. you deserve so much more than a half-assed relationship from my loneliness, siwon, so i...please leave me be for a while. i want to make us work."


End file.
